Many companies and other organizations operate databases that store information to use for various purposes. For example, databases are commonly used as part of a web application. The database is used to hold data required by the application and often accessed through the use of Structured Query Language (SQL) or other tools for submitting database queries. Many databases are structured in a hierarchical manner. For example, many relational databases use the one-to-many structure of a database containing many tables with each table containing many columns. Each schema, table and column may be individually identified. For example, a fully qualified column in a relational database may use a schema identifier, table identifier and column identifier together to identify the location of the fully qualified column.